


Voices Down the Corridor

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [28]
Category: The Dionaea House - Eric Heisserer
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Creepy, Epistolary, Gen, Lost & Found, old school livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9018793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: A year ago, Jon's girlfriend went missing from a weird house on Sage Dr.  Jon and his friends are going to spend a night in that house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Any typos are deliberate. Most of the journal links go to my RP muse journal, not actual journals. Only one of them goes to an actual LJ.
> 
> For those unfamiliar with the fandom, start [here](http://www.dionaea-house.com/).

**October 10, 2005 - 6:34pm -- Tuesday**

> Steve ([](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[hans_gruber](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/)), Tim ([](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[timtimtim](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/)), and Greg ([](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[darthjedix8947](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/)) want to go spend the night in this weird, creepy house on Sage Dr. They say they've heard stories that it's haunted. It sounds pretty cool. They wanna go this weekend.

add memory | share this entry | track this | link | 4 comments | reply 

* * *

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[darthjedix8947](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 10, 2005 | 7:00pm

Creeeeeeeeeepy house!

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[hans_gruber](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 10, 2005 | 7:05pm

Oh yeah! Scary! Best Halloween ever!

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[timtimtim](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 10, 2005 | 7:07pm

Can't wait!

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[iwantanxbox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 10, 2005 | 7:02pm

So jealous. We don't have any spooky houses here.

* * *

**October 15, 2005 - 12:13pm -- Saturday**

> We're going to the house tonight. Steve says he thinks he found a way in. Tim and Greg are getting some snacks and we're taking some sleeping bags and flashlights. Weirdest camping trip ever.

add memory | share this entry | track this | link | 5 comments | reply 

* * *

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[iwantanxbox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 15, 2005 | 2:02pm

Good luck guys!

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[pinkfluffykitty](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 15, 2005 | 4:11pm

Have a good time! We want stories.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[sohighabove](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 15, 2005 | 7:23pm

>   
>  Sing a song of sixpence,  
>  A pocket full of rye;  
>  Four-and-twenty blackbirds  
>  Baked in a pie.  
>  When the pie was opened  
>  The birds began to sing;  
>  Wasn't that a dainty dish  
>  To set before a king?  
> 

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[iwantanxbox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 15, 2005 | 7:25pm

Dude, WTF?

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[az_dbacks](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 15, 2005 | 7:25pm

Seriously, wtf is that? And who are you?

* * *

**October 16, 2005 - 8:13am -- Sunday**

> I'm never going back to that house again.
> 
> First - it's the creepy house where my old girlfriend, Dani, used to babysit this strange little girl. Dani disappeared about a year ago. I think it had something to do with that weird house. No one else thinks so. The cops think she just ran away from home. I wrote about this a lot back when it happened.
> 
> Second - it makes all sorts of noises and smells like rotted death. Greg said it smelled like bread. I think his nose is messed up. It was all metallic and wet. Nothing like bread at all.
> 
> Third - it was freezing in there. No matter how many blankets we put on or how close we huddled, it was _cold_.
> 
> Fourth - There were computers set up on a desk in the living room. (I thought the house was abandoned, Steve said it's just been on the rental market for a long time. Didn't explain the computers though.) I didn't think the things were on, but they would beep sometimes. Loudly. It woke me up a bunch of times.
> 
> You can tell we got out of there in a hurry - why else would I be awake at 8am on a Sunday? I'm going to bed.

add memory | share this entry | track this | link | 8 comments | reply 

* * *

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[pinkfluffykitty](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 16, 2005 | 10:16am

Whoa! What happened? I thought it was just haunted. But this - this is so weird.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[az_dbacks](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 16, 2005 | 10:22am

You have no idea... I'm not ready to talk about it yet.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[darthjedix8947](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 16, 2005 | 10:19am

My nose is fine. It _did_ smell like bread. I didn't smell dead things.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[ hans_gruber](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 16, 2005 | 10:21am

I didn't smell anything. But it was damned cold.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[darthjedix8947](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 16, 2005 | 10:26am

Yeah. And the computers beeping all night was annoying.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[timtimtim](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 16, 2005 | 10:27am

OMG the beeping! The cold I could handle. But the beeping! All night long.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[az_dbacks](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 16, 2005 | 10:31am

Right? Were the computers even plugged in?

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[darthjedix8947](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 16, 2005 | 10:42am

I think so? I was too cold to check.

* * *

**October 17, 2005 - 4:05pm -- Monday**

> Tim just showed me a bracelet he found in the creepy house. It looks a lot like one Dani used to wear. He said he found it in the hall near the stairs. What the hell? What stairs? It's a single-story house.
> 
> Tim sees stairs and Greg smelled bread. Steve hasn't mentioned anything. And I smelled rot. There is something super messed up about that house.

add memory | share this entry | track this | link | 6 comments | reply 

* * *

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[sohighabove](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 17, 2005 | 5:13pm

_I want you to tell him, in this - in these words: "Get on the fucking phone!"... I can't say that.... No, you can. Tell him to get on the fucking phone!... He told me to tell you to "Get on the... fucking phone!"_

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[ az_dbacks](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 17, 2005 | 6:25pm

Man - go find someone else to bother. Come here again and I'm blocking you.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[pinkfluffykitty](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 17, 2005 | 5:36pm

Are you going to go back? Maybe you'll find something.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[iwantanxbox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 17, 2005 | 5:36pm

I agree with **[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[pinkfluffykitty](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/)** \- you should go back.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[ bowlingforstuff](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 17, 2005 | 7:14pm

Oh yeah - you should go back. I would.

 _(Anonymous)_ | October 17, 2005 | 7:34pm

Going back? You should. Don't you want to know what's there?

* * *

**October 18, 2005 - 3:56pm -- Tuesday**

> To everyone saying I should go back to the house to see if Dani's trapped there somewhere - are you crazy? Did you read my post? That house is messed up. I'm not going back there!

add memory | share this entry | track this | link | 8 comments | reply 

* * *

_(Anonymous)_ | October 18, 2005 | 4:00pm

still think you should go back.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[darthjedix8947](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 18, 2005 | 4:33pm

Nope. Couldn't get me back there.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[timtimtim](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 18, 2005 | 4:35pm

You should go. Dani's there.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[az_dbacks](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 18, 2005 | 5:15pm

How do you know that?

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[timtimtim](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 18, 2005 | 5:18pm

I heard her.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[hans_gruber](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 18, 2005 | 5:22pm

Man, you're hearing things. Dani wasn't there.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[sohighabove](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 18, 2005 | 4:59pm

_If you build it, he will come._

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[ az_dbacks](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 18, 2005 | 5:18pm

Blocking you.

* * *

**October 22, 2005 - 11:23am -- Saturday**

> Okay, I went back last night. With Tim. He's been going every day for some reason. He hasn't found anything else of Dani's.
> 
> The house is still super creepy. And I didn't want to go inside, but Tim wanted to prove there had been stairs in there. I didn't think there would be. I mean, there hadn't been before. But damn if there wasn't a set of stairs there this time!
> 
> Most things don't scare me. Freak me out, sure, but full-on scare - no. This? This magically appearing out of nowhere set of stairs? That scared the crap out of me.
> 
> Tim - the idiot - wanted to go up the stairs. He wanted to go up there! I had to grab his arm to stop him. He said it smelled like candy or sweet something. He was so wrong! It smelled like death again. But worse than last time.
> 
> No way was I letting my friend go up there. Even when he said 'What if Dani's up there?'
> 
> I told him we should let the cops handle it. He wanted to 'go on an adventure'. I convinced him to leave and let me call the cops, but only if I agreed to go back when the cops found nothing.  
> 

add memory | share this entry | track this | link | 6 comments | reply 

* * *

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[darthjedix8947](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 22, 2005 | 11:36pm

You went back? You're either brave or stupid. Good thing you kept Tim from going up those stairs.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[az_dbacks](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 22, 2005 | 11:41am

Yeah. I don't know why he was so insistent.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[timtimtim](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 22, 2005 | 11:42am

Don't you want to know what's up there?

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[az_dbacks](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 22, 2005 | 11:45am

Not really.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[so_high_above](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 18, 2005 | 11:57am

_Keep going. Each step may get harder, but don't stop. The view at the top is beautiful._

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[ az_dbacks](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 18, 2005 | 12:01pm

You again? Are you high? I thought I got rid of you. Blocked x's 2.

* * *

**October 23, 2005 - 11:55am -- Sunday**

> The cops looked at the house, but said they didn't see anything suspicious. They also told us to stay out of the house or we'd get hauled in for trespassing.
> 
> That didn't change Tim's mind at all. He still wanted to go back. He kept bugging me all day to go with him. I told him I had to finish a paper for tomorrow before I could do anything. Tim didn't seem to worried about that history paper we have due. I don't get that guy.  
> 

add memory | share this entry | track this | link | 2 comments | reply 

* * *

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[hans_gruber](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 23, 2005 | 12:36pm

Did the cops even go inside?

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[az_dbacks](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 23, 2005 | 12:41pm

Yeah. But they didn't see anything.

* * *

**October 26, 2005 - 1:02am -- Wednesday**

> Why did I go back there? Why? What the hell is wrong with me? I knew I shouldn't have gone back.
> 
> But now I have to. I can't tell anyone why yet. Not until I'm sure of some things. But tonight was weird. Tim made me go with him. He's obsessed with the place.
> 
> All I can say is - something happened there tonight. Now I have to go back. Are PKE meters a real thing?  
> 

add memory | share this entry | track this | link | 2 comments | reply 

* * *

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[darthjedix8947](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 26, 2005 | 10:45am

You went back AGAIN? What happened? Message me.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[iwantanxbox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 26, 2005 | 12:01pm

What? I mean - I don't know if that's terrifying or awesome.

* * *

**October 28, 2005 - 4:13pm -- Friday**

> We're going back tonight. I have to figure out what's going on. Full report when I get back.  
> 

add memory | share this entry | track this | link | 6 comments | reply 

* * *

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[so_highabove](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 28, 2005 | 4:31pm

>   
>  You see, I just can't stay away from you  
>  Let me tell you I've been through a lot of changes  
>  You see, my Momma scorned me and my closest friends  
>  Oh Lord, you know they warned me  
>  They said you're no good for me, but I just ignored it  
> 

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[az_dbacks](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 28, 2005 | 4:40pm

You know what? Fine. Comment. Whatever.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[jenny_levin](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 28, 2005 | 5:01pm

Hey - you don't know me, but I might have info for you, Can I message you?

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[az_dbacks](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 28, 2005 | 5:05pm

Sure. But if you're a crackpot, I'm blocking you.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[jenny_levin](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 28, 2005 | 5:09pm

That's fair.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[timtimtim](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 28, 2005 | 7:25pm

_What if ordinary water, were extraordinary?_

* * *

**October 29, 2005 - 2:00am -- Saturday**

> I don't feel well at all. Just got back and I feel terrible. And there is this annoying ringing in my ears that won't go away. And Tim keeps repeating random stuff he heard on TV and won't shut up. I had to practically shove him into his house.
> 
> I didn't find what I was looking for either. Stupid house. I'm gonna go back one more time to see if I can confirm the thing from the other night. One more time.  
> 

add memory | share this entry | track this | link | 7 comments | reply 

* * *

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[dartrhjedix8947](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 29, 2005 | 2:03am

Stop going to that house. It's not getting better. Now it's making you sick.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[az_dbacks](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 29, 2005 | 2:05am

You think it's the house?

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[darthjedix8947](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 29, 2005 | 2:06am

Yes.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[hans_gruber](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 29, 2005 | 2:06am

Since you don't have a girlfriend - yes.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[az_dbacks](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 29, 2005 | 2:08am

Asshole.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[hans_gruber](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 29, 2005 | 2:06am

I don't think you're going to find what you're looking for in tha thouse.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[timtimtim](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 29, 2005 | 2:06am

_And I still haven't found what I'm looking for._

* * *

**October 30, 2005 - 3:06pm - Sunday**

> I tried to call Tim to see if he wanted to go with me tonight. I couldn't get in touch with him. All his parents said was that he 'went out'.
> 
> But, some woman named Jenny messaged me yesterday. I don't know who she is, but she showed me a [comment on her friend's blog from nearly a year ago](http://dionaeahouse.blogspot.com/2004/10/early-start.html#comments) \- the one from 'ohdanigirl'. It could be Dani, but it's really weird and doesn't sound like her at all. That's her usual screenname though. And it was posted the day she disappeared. I don't know where she posted it from though.
> 
> So, I messaged Jenny back - she said her boyfriend went mysteriously missing last Sept - and we talked a bit about our missing friends. I asked her if they ever found her boyfriend. No. Same as Dani. I told her about the house on Sage Dr. where Tim found Dani's bracelet. She said I shouldn't go there anymore. When I asked why, she said her boyfriend followed a rabbit hole just like it before he disappeared.
> 
> I told her I have to go back. I have to. I heard Dani's voice there. That's the thing I have to confirm. The thing I mentioned the other day. If she's there, I have to help her. I can't leave her there. So, I'm going back tonight. With or without Tim.  
> 

add memory | share this entry | track this | link | 11 comments | reply 

* * *

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[hans_gruber](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 3:20pm

Man, that's creepy. That link. Is that really Dani? That gives me chills.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[az_dbacks](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 3:22pm

I don't know if it's her, but yeah, very weird.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[iwantanxbox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 3:23pm

Did you read that guy, Eric's, blog? That guy went to some weird house too.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[az_dbacks](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 3:27pm

I read some. But he's in LA.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[iwantanxbox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 3:30pm

Saw that. Still weird. Don't get sucked in like that guy.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[az_dbacks](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 3:32pm

Ha! I won't. Just going to check some stuff out.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[jenny_levin](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 3:47pm

Thanks for messaging me back. I hope it helps. And stay away from that house. Seriously. It's bad news.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[az_dbacks](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 3:51pm

I'm going today, then I'm done. Gotta check one more thing.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[jenny_levin](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 4:02pm

You shouldn't. That's how Eric disappeared.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[so_highabove](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 4:05pm

I haven't gone anywhere, Jenny.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[so_highabove](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 4:05pm

_California, rest in peace..._

* * *

**October 30, 2005 - 9:02pm - Sunday**

>   
>  **VoicePost** 2:35
> 
> Almost forgot I set up the voice post thing. This will be easier than remembering everything to write later. So, I'm in the house [long pause] I'm looking for the stairs. I don't know why they're not here. They've been here all the other times but that first one.
> 
> I'm gonna go outside and make sure I'm at the right house. It should be, but I wasn't paying close attention and it's dark and I was in a hurry...
> 
> Oh, hey Tim. Where have you been? I tried calling you. [mumbling - probably Tim talking] Ah, yeah. Me too. So, you wanna go in with me? [pause] Cool. Let's go. Back in a bit.
> 
> Transcribed by: **[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[iwantanxbox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/)**  
> 

add memory | share this entry | track this | link | 2 comments | reply 

* * *

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[ iwantanxbox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 9:06pm

gonna transcribe this for everyone.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[iwantanxbox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 9:15pm

Done. And he found Tim.

* * *

**October 30, 2005 - 9:25pm - Sunday**

>   
>  **VoicePost** 1:17
> 
> Tim and I are inside now. That funky smell is back.. But this time it's laced with a weird sweetness. Maybe Greg wasn't imagining things before. It's super cold too. Way colder than the last time we were here.
> 
> The stairs are here too. I don't know how I missed them before. [pause... gasp... pause] Did you hear that? Tim? Tim! Tim, where are you?
> 
> Posting this while I go look for Tim.
> 
> Transcribed by: **[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[iwantanxbox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/)**  
> 

add memory | share this entry | track this | link | 2 comments | reply 

* * *

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[ iwantanxbox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 9:26pm

i'll get this one too.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[iwantanxbox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 9:33pm

something is wrong here. what the hell is up with this house?

* * *

**October 30, 2005 - 9:39pm - Sunday**

>   
>  **VoicePost** 2:11
> 
> I spent 10 minutes looking for Tim all over the first floor, but couldn't find him anywhere. And the house isn't that big. So, not I have to check upstairs. Which is where I heard a voice from before I lost Tim. I think it was Dani.
> 
> Going upstairs.
> 
> This is creepy. There are rooms in odd places. And a long hall. How does this fit on this house?... Dani?
> 
> I heard her voice again.
> 
> Dani? Is that you?
> 
> Transcribed by: **[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[iwantanxbox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/)**  
> 

add memory | share this entry | track this | link | 8 comments | reply 

* * *

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[ iwantanxbox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 9:43pm

this one too - maybe all of 'em. I think **[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[az_dbacks](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/)** should get out of that house. There is nothing good there.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[ jenny_levin](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 9:55pm

That's what I tried to tell him. I know two people already who've gone missing because of these houses.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[iwantanxbox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 9:59pm

Houses? There's more than one?

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[jenny_levin](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 10:02pm

Yes. My boyfriend's findings are [here](http://www.dionaea-house.com/). He sent info to his friend, Eric. They both are missing now.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[iwantanxbox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 10:10pm

Hey **[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[az_dbacks](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/)** , didn't you say Dani found keys she said belonged to some guy named Mark? This is super weird.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[jenny_levin](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 10:12pm

The store mailed those back to me. Somewhere in Arizona. But Mark wasn't even _in_ Arizona. He was in Boise.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[ iwantanxbox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 10:15pm

How'd his keys get to AZ if he was in Boise?

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[jenny_levin](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 30, 2005 | 10:12pm

I don't know. I've been trying to figure tht out for 2 years.

* * *

**October 30, 2005 - 10:23pm - Sunday**

>   
>  **VoicePost** 2:45
> 
> There's a metal door - locked. Is that where Dani is? Is that where Tim went? Gonna look in a couple other rooms again. Maybe I just missed Tim.
> 
> [long pause]
> 
> I heard it again! I don't know if it registers on the phone post, it's not very loud, but I heard Dani. She said 'We're waiting for you.' Waiting for who? And who is 'we'? Is Tim with her? I need to find out. Get my friends back. That Jenny woman was so wrong. My friends are here and I'm going to find them.
> 
> Hey! Isn't that... it's Dani's bracelet. The one Tim found. Tim! Dani!
> 
> Gonna take one last look around, then I'm gonna go home.
> 
> Transcribed by: **[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[pinkfluffykitty](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/)**  
> 

add memory | share this entry | track this | link | 9 comments | reply 

* * *

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[ pinkfluffykitty](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 31, 2005 | 10:30pm

Transcribed. This is getting weirder.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[darthjedix8947](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 31, 2005 | 10:31pm

Anyone else hearing the voice he keeps talking about? Because I don't hear anything.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[pinkfluffykitty](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 31, 2005 | 10:36pm

Nope. Nothing. I had a hard time transcribing this one. Had to listen like 20 times. It's super scratchy.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[hans_gruber](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 31, 2005 | 10:32pm

Did Jon go home? Anyone talk to him?

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[pinkfluffykitty](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 31, 2005 | 10:37pm

Nope. He usually sends me a couple texts - nothing tonight.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[iwantanxbox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 31, 2005 | 10:39pm

Haven't heard anything from him. And **[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[timtimtim](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/)** 's - been quiet too.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[darthjedix8947](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 31, 2005 | 10:41pm

No. Nothing.

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=ohdanigirl)[ohdanigirl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ohdanigirl/) | October 31, 2005 | 11:43pm

Johnny come home...

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[darthjedix8947](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 31, 2005 | 11:48pm

Dani? Do you know where Jon is?

* * *

**October 30, 2005 - 11:64pm - Sunday**

>   
>  **VoicePost** 0:15
> 
> The door is open.
> 
> Transcribed by: **[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[pinkfluffykitty](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/)**  
> 

add memory | share this entry | track this | link | 3 comments | reply 

* * *

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[ pinkfluffykitty](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 31, 2005 | 12:16am

Transcribed... and what the - Jon?

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[darthjedix8947](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 31, 2005 | 12:18am

The fuck does that mean?

[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h2_muses)[iwantanxbox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/h2_muses/) | October 31, 2005 | 12:18am

What the hell? What door?

* * *


End file.
